waybackhomefandomcom-20200213-history
Bay Grove, Florida
Bay Grove is a small town in Hillsborough County, Florida, United States, located on the West Coast of Florida. The town is very small, with the population of 2700 according to the census in 2010. History Bay Grove was founded in 1792, before Florida was even officially a State. The area was founded by Spanish settlers, despite the fact that natives were already in the area and had settlements of their own. The newcomers brought with them infectious diseases, which resulted in natives and newcomers alike to become sick - wiping out most of the natives in the area. Bay Grove struggled for many years in the beginning, and did not get a strong foothold until after Florida was purchased from Spain in 1821. With more people slowly beginning to populate the surrounding areas, Bay Grove had more trade routes, and more supplies that they needed to help the settlement to thrive. However, it was not until after the railroad came into the area in the late 1880's that the settlement really started gaining attention. After having been self sufficient for so long, and having farms and groves of fruit, they had plenty of opportunities to share and grow their own wealth. Mid to Late 20th century Time was good to the small town of Bay Grove, and despite its bumpy beginnings, you would not realize it now. The town has remained primarily self sufficient and refuses to give way to large chains and big businesses, which means that small, self owned businesses are the norm in the area. Their economy is thriving, which is thanks in part to this self-dependent way of thinking, but there are other factors that help keep Bay Grove on the map. In the late 70's, a small group of men formed a motorcycle charter with the simple and noble goal of staying close after they had been reunited after the war. The Hellhounds Motorcycle Charter was founded in 1976, and has been a part of Bay Grove since. Their protection for businesses, as well as their own businesses, have been helping to keep the town afloat financially and keep big businesses from swallowing up the mom and pop businesses for almost four decades. The MC is not the only protection that Bay Grove has, however. In 1983, the Quinlan family moved into the Bay Grove area. The then small family did not make waves initially, but this family of business men have been helping the Bay Grove area to grow since their arrival, and in recent years have seemed to butt heads with the Hellhounds MC. Climate Bay Grove has a humid subtropical climate, with warm and humid summers and drier winters. The primary precipitation falls during the months of June through September, with an average total of 26 inches of rain during this wet season, and around 18 inches total during the remaining eight months of the year. The average temperatures range from 68 to 92 degrees°F, and the low average is from 54 to 78 degrees°F, however, there are freezing temperature patterns that repeat every few years. Government Bay Grove is governed under the strong mayor form of government. The Mayor of Bay Grove is the chief executive officer of city government and is elected in four-year terms, with a limit of two consecutive terms. The current mayor is ___ Sutton, who took office on April 1, 2012. The City Council is a legislative body served by five members. ''We will add more as the site grows. ''